The peace maker
by Chokiwi
Summary: Growing up with marks representing the four elements, Sang always thougth she was going to be avatar unitl her cousin Aang was born. The fire nation attacked thier kingdom forcing them to leave. Join Sang's journey to find Aang and save the world.
1. Chapter 1: The avatar

Chapter one: The avatar

This is my first story ever on here. Please excuse if I switch form third person to first. Please enjoy and leave comments. thanks

When Sang was born to the wind nation, but she had marking all over her body that represented the four elements. Down her right arm were water currents to represent water. Down her left were rocks to represent earth. Around both arms, a wind arrow circling up to her shoulder and well as her legs. From her stomach to chest were flames to represent fire and on her back there was an arrow that crossed over her head to her right eye. Nobody knew why she had the markings for but many people suspected she'd be the next avatar after Ruko, but as time went on her little baby cousin Aang was born. They both grew up together to be best friends and then suddenly, the Elders called for Aang when he turned six. They told him he was the avatar. Sang stood at the door listening, tears falling thinking why she wasn't the avatar.

"Sang," One of the Elders said. "Please come in." Sang opened the door and sat next to Aang. They didn't look at each other. "Now that Aang is the avatar, Sang, you must protect him."

"Yes, Elder." Sang answered.

"Now Aang, you too must also protect thousands of people and especially your cousin." The other Elder said. "You two have the most responsible jobs in the world. Aang as the avatar and Sang you as the --" The elder was cut off as he ran to the window and shot wind at the fire raging toward us. "Sang! Aang! Run!" The Elders yelled at us. "We know you too are young and don't understand much, but all will be explained in time now run!" Sang took Aang's hand and ran for it. "Sang! We just can't leave them there!" Aang struggled to go back. Sang pulled him.

"Aang! You heard the Elders! We're supposed to save thousands of lives! How are we supposed to do that if we're killed?!" Aang followed Sang as tears fell. They got on Appa. "Wait!" Aang freaked. "Where's Momo?" Suddenly he flew toward them, fire following him. "Appa! Yip yip!" Aang yelled. They flew into the sky and Sang made a wind shield for them. "I don't think I can hold them off long." Fire benders shot fire balls at the shield multiple times, trying to break it. Tears ran down both of there cheeks. Aang was about to look back but Sang said not to. Finally, fire broke through and hit Sang in the back. She got on her knees. "SANG!" Aang screamed.

"I'm okay! Just keep going!" She screamed back. A fire nation air ship came behind them and together they shot fire towards them. Sang blocked Aang and fell off Appa. "Appa faster!" Aang looked back to see nothing but the airship. He looked down and saw Sang fall into the water. He followed her. They were never seen again and the wind kingdom was destroyed.

Six years later….

Sang was now alone not knowing where Aang was and even if he were alive, but she still continued to search until one day, walking through the village and the villagers screaming the avatar has returned. Sang grabbed some little brat that was screaming extra loud.

"This avatar, what does he look like?"

"He has an arrow on his forehead and is bald."

"Where?"

"At the beach." Sang ran there.


	2. Chapter 2: Prince Zuko

Sang saw Appa and ran as fast as she could

Sang saw Appa and ran as fast as she could. Then Appa took off and fire was being shot at them. "Aang!" Sang blew air at the fire benders and blinded them for a moment but it was too late when she actually reached the beach, Appa was out of sight. Sang sighed and looked down. "Damn."

"You're looking for the avatar, too?" Sang turned around to see a cute looking guy with a ponytail. She tired not to laugh. "Why? Who wants to know?" He had a mark on his left eye. "I'm Prince Zuko of the fire nation." Sang thought hard.

"Nope never heard of you." Sang said. Zuko twitched a little.

"Let's search for the avatar together. We both get what we want." _Huh, I suppose,_ Sang thought._ When I find Aang I'll just ditch this dude._ "Ok, let's do this." They shook hands. So Sang took off with Zuko in order to find Aang. Sang met Zuko's uncle, Iroh. He made tea for her to drink. Uncle Iroh took a good look at Sang. "Why don't you wear lighter clothing?" Sang took a look at herself as she wore pants down to her feet and turtle neck plus a sweater. Her bangs already covered her arrow on her eye. "No Uncle, I uh get cold easy." Sang didn't want others to see her marks. Zuko stood in the corner, arms crossed glaring at us. Sang got a little scared.

"Should I tell Prince Zuko to bend more fire into your room?"

"No thanks. It's plenty warm." Sang look over at Zuko. He looks away.

"Nonsense! Prince Zuko, would you be so kind?" Zuko waited at the door. Sang bows to Uncle Iroh. "Thank you for the tea." Sang pushed the dangling beads away and made her way out. Zuko was about to leave but Uncle Iroh stopped him. "She's very polite, Prince Zuko." Zuko blushed. "Uncle, you're kidding me? She's like eleven!" Zuko shook his head and ran out. Sang got to a room which had only two beds one on each side and a little pit covered by wood for the fire. Zuko pointed his finger to the fire. "How big do you want it?" Sang shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't even want it." Zuko twitched again. "Then why did you tell Uncle to --"

"I didn't, he just told you to." Zuko weakened the flames. "So," Zuko began.

"What?" Sang said. Zuko looked at her then away.

"That arrow on your right eye. How'd you get it?"

"I was born with it and you?"

"I don't really remember, but people told me my father gave it to me."

"Your father? What kind of father is that?!" The flames rose.

"At least I have one." He shot at me. I laugh.

"Ha! Easy for you to say, your people killed mine." Sang quickly shut her mouth. _Crap I better not give myself away._ "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing." Sang smiles uncomfortably.

"Are you going to be ok by yourself?"

"Yes, of course. Do I like a kid?" Zuko looked at her. "Shut up!" Sang was always teased because she was so short. "You're not so tall yourself!" Zuko looked away then back to see Sang was gone. She came from behind him. "BOO!" Zuko was surprised that he shot fire at her. Sang fell on the floor in pain and her shirt burned. Zuko saw her marking. He got a blanket and wrapped her in it and brought her to uncle. When Zuko entered Uncle saw Sang. "What did you do to her? Already?" Zuko twitched.

"No Uncle I burned her!" Zuko said firmly.


End file.
